A Date with Margret
by Llamas12123
Summary: What happens when Mordaci finally gets the guts to ask Margret out, sort of. Will Margret still like him? Will the date go downhill? You can find out So please click!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Emma here or lamas12123. I am writing a fanfiction on the newest "Regular Show" episode when Mordaci and Margret go on a date. I usually post on "House of Anubis" but this is special for me. So please review!

I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW!

Chapter 1

Talking is hard

Mordaci was suddenly awoken by his raccoon friend, Rigby.

"Dude get up." He said with a zombie like tone. "You've been sleeping longer than me. Benson is super pissed with you."

"Whhhhhaaaaatttttttt?" I said

"Dude get up!" Rigby said pulling me down the stairs

The reason I was so tired was because I was up all night thinking about Margret. My long time crush since kindergarten. When I explained it to Rigby, he said...

"Dude, you need professional help. Or you could just hike up your skirt and ask her out."

"You stole that line from Muscle Man dude." I said shoving cereal in my mouth.

"Give you my paycheck for 4 months is you just ask her out!" Rigby said pounding his fists on the table making the cereal fly.

"Well, ummm... " I studdered, "Fine." I'll ask her out.

This was fantastic. I had o go to the coffee shop, and man up.

"Benson, we're going on a lunch break!" Rigby said without listening to what he said.

"Dude, it's only 8:15. We can't have a break till 10!" I said trying to weasel my way out of this.

"Mordaci, your going to do this no matter what." Rigby said angrily"

"Ugg!" I said really pissed.

"We are at the shop now go down and flirt, and pick up a date!" Rigby said constipated.

Mordaci walked in silently.

12 MINUTES LATER

"Did it!" he said strutting out of he shop.

"No you just had coffee." Rigby said angrily.

He walked into the coffee shop, and screamed. "Hey Margret! Mordaci ha a huge crush on ou and wants to ask you out but he is wayyyy to scared so I'm doing it for him!"

I tackled Rigby and pinned him.

Margret had huge eyes and looked at me.

"I guess that a no." I said throwing Rigby on the table.

"Wait Mordaci!" Margret said. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out forever! So it's a yes!"

I litaraly almost passed out.

"Ok..., I'll.. I'll see you at,..., uhhhhh, 8! Yhea! 8!" I said stumbling out the door.

Talking was hard. And it sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thanks for everything!

Im sorry I misspelled mordacai. Sorry.

Chapter 2

Time is evil

I showered, put deodorant on, and some cologne. I wore the simple shirt with a tie. It was nice, but casual. I sleeked back my hair, then put it back the way it was. I wanted her to see the real me.

"Dude are you ready for your date with MARGRET?" Rigby said super loud and fast.

"Uhh, yhea. I'm still getting ready so shut up and leave." I said looking in the miorror. (yes I know, it's misspelled)

Oh my god I have 2 hours! I had to clean the cart!

I was embarrassed to pick her up in a golf cart, but I had to.

I walked outside, and my jaw dropped. Pops pulled up in a shiny new convertable.

"Happy birthday Mordacai!" he said happily.

"Pops! It's not his birthday!" Rigby said in a loud whisper.

"What? Your giving me a car?" I asked.

"No, Pops rented it for you." Benson said from the garage. "He got it for your date with that girl you have a shrine to in your closet"

"Benson!" I yelled.

"Whoa! I have to go check out the closet!" Rigby said staring into space.

"Dude, don't you dare!" I said holding my fists up.

"Ok! I, I, I'm gonna go... Change my pants!" Rigby said running up the stairs.

"Skips? Will you go stop him?" I asked nicely.

"I guess." he said skipping up the stairs.

"Im gonna be late! I have to go!" I said stepping into the car and driving away.

"Thanks guys!" I said waving from the car.

Time was so evil. I hope I'm not late. And I forgot my wallet.

I turnned around, grabbed $200 wich was rediculous, and drive to pick up Margeret. The girl of my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! The power went out!

Chapter 3

A movie in Spanish

I was driving down the street and realized something. I had no fricken idea where to pick up Margret.

"Oh god no." I said looking at the coffee shop.

Gonna try her house

I got to her house and thank fricken god she was there.

"Hey Mordac-"

She paused when she saw my car.

"Pops thought it was my birthday." I said nervously.

"That's so sweet of him!" she said with a smile.

"Hop in!" I said motioning her in.

She got in the car and we started driving to the theater.

"What movie should we see?" She asked on the way.

"You can pick. I like most movies." I said hoping that was the right thing to say.

"Should we see something funny? Like "The Hangover" or, something, more, romantic?" she blushed.

"How about a romantic comedy? Best of both worlds." I joked.

"Sure!" she giggled.

We got to the theater, bought snacks an tickets, and made our way to our seats.

We had to sit near the back because the theater was crowded.

"Listen to those guys." I whispered. "They're speaking Spanish. I hope the can understand the movie."

Margret laughed. "Yhea!"

The movie started.

"Allan! How couldent toi toi l'en fa bonjour!"

"Uhh, I think they where speaking French!" Margret laughed

"I thought it was Spanish!" I said also laughing. "Wanna leave?"

"No way! It's so much funnier!" She said.

When they got o a quiet scene with less speaking French, I knew that that was my chance. My chance to make a move.

I slowly moved my hand to hers. I put my hand almost toutching it. She must have had the same idea because she laced her fingers through mine. I was most likely going to barf, but I held it back.

She looked at me. Right into my eyes, and I looked into hers. Then I slowly started moving in. I was going to kiss her! I was so exited! But also nervous. I was worried we would get shocked if something loud came on.

Oh just do it! I thought

I kissed her for a long time.

She blushed.

When the movie was over, I took her home.

"Thanks Mordacai, I had a great time."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later." she said walking away.

"Bye Margret." I said getting into my car. This was the best night ever. I hoped I could do this again.

This is not the end! Keep reading!


End file.
